(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for recording motion pictures.
(2) Description of the Related Art
JP-A-2005-124001 discloses a motion picture coding technique which splits a frame of a motion picture to be subjected to coding on a block basis and generates a prediction picture for each block from a reference picture and a motion vector to each reference picture of each block. In this disclosure, a plurality of blocks are split into a plurality of areas based on the motion vector similarity; a prediction vector is derived from motion vectors provided by blocks in respective area; and a differential vector, representing a difference between the motion vector and the prediction vector, is derived and outputted for each block.
Further, H.264/AVC (Advanced Video Coding) standard, etc. is prescribed as a method of coding, recording, and transmitting motion picture data with high efficiency. Here, a calculation method of a prediction vector is prescribed on pages 147 and 148 (Equations 8-208 and 8-209, respectively) of “ITU-T Rec. H.264 “Advanced Video Coding for generic audiovisual services” (March 2005).